


You Can Make It Another Day, Right?

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crying, Cute, Cutting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Goshiki wants Koganegawa to have a break but he's going to end up breaking.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Kudos: 36





	You Can Make It Another Day, Right?

Tsutomu washes his hands for about the tenth time ever since he came into the kitchen and it wasn’t that long ago.

He needs to make dinner for him and Kanji. Kanji is in the living room working hard and deserves a break.

God, please, why does the knife miss the vegetable and slice him instead?

_Just dinner._

_That’s all it is._

_It’s not hard._

He looks at the last time Kanji had to care for him which was this morning. He had to get his bandages on his forearms changed. Why were they there in the first place? Because Tsutomu couldn’t fucking think about anyone’s else feelings and—

_slice_

Kanji will understand. He’s having an episode and he’s always there for him.

No, Kanji needs a break.

A break. That’s what everyone needs.

Kanji doesn’t need to worry about him anymore.

Not if he’s not there anymore.

“Shit,” Tsutomu mutters, the blood now dripping onto the vegetables. Washing your hands is not an effective way to clean cuts, write that down.

He walks over to the radio and turns it on. The melody of his and Kanji’s favourite song starts to flow in his ears. He opens his mouth and takes a breath before singing along.

“I want you to know that I’m never leaving.”

He holds one of his hands with his other hand as if that’d stop the bleeding in the palms of both.

“Cause I’m Mrs Snow, ‘til death we’ll be freezing.”

_“Yeah, you are my home,”_

Tsutomu’s head snaps around just as his wrists are brought into a gentle grasp by his husband.

_“, my home for all seasons.”_

Kanji presses up against Tsutomu, bringing the shorter’s head into his chest. “Hey there, beauty,” Kanji mutters, running a hand through Tsutomu’s hair, “how are you?”

Tsutomu begins sobbing, falling to the floor and Kanji follows him, keeping his arms wrapped around him. Kanji grabs one of his husband’s hands and sighs. “What will it take for you to stop this? Please, you’re more than enough. You aren’t worthless like a toy and your skin isn’t paper for you to cut.”

“I did it on accident. I-I was trying to cut the vegetables, but I kept missing,” Tsutomu manages to say with as much fluency with his shaky voice as possible, “I’m not going to do it anymore, I promise!”

Kanji chortles fondly, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up so we can cuddle.”


End file.
